The desirability of multifunction tools is driven by a number of significant factors. These include the ability to transport a tool capability having a diverse range of applications with minimal weight and taking up minimal space. Economic factors also create significant incentives increasing the desirability of multifunction tools. Limited space in apartments and homes also drives the desire to incorporate multiple functions in tools.
Early efforts at multiple function tools often took the form of introducing adjustability to a tool. For example, screw-adjustable wrenches came to take the place of multiple fixed wrenches. In the case of bicycle toolkits where space is particularly critical, dog bone wretches incorporating five sockets at each of the two ends addressed size, weight and economic concerns.
Conventional fixed screwdrivers have come to be largely replaced by screwdrivers incorporating a socket adapted to receive a plurality of bits which may be stored in a turret around the base of the drive shaft or in the handle of the screwdriver.